Templar Order
The Templar Order, also known as the Children of Cain, the Cult of Kosmos, the Order of the Ancients, the Order of the Knights Templar '''and the '''Order of Solomon's Temple, are a military order who seek to control the world through a New World Order by using Pieces of Eden. They have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Assassins, throughout human history. History To be added Members American Rite Buzz Aldrin lol.png|Buzz Aldrin Daniel Cross.png|Daniel Cross (former Assassin, Inner Sanctum Member) Henry Ford.png|Henry Ford JP Morgan lol.jpg|John Pierpont Morgan Lucy Stillman.png|Lucy Stillman (former Assassin) Shay Cormac.png|Shay Patrick Cormac (former Assassin) Thomas Edison lol.png|Thomas Edison Warren Vidic.png|Warren Vidic (Inner Sanctum Member) Question Mark.png|William M. Tweed (Grand Master) * A. Oakley Hall * Alice * Benjamin Strong Jr. * Charles Norton * Charles W. Sanford * Cudgel Cormac * Edmund Judge * Frank A. Vanderlip * Harry Dexter White * Harvey Firestone * Henry Pomeroy Davison * John Roberts * John von Neumann * Joseph Vidic * Lyndon B. Johnson * Nelson W. Aldrich * Paul Warburg * Peter B. Sweeny * Ransom Eli Olds * Richard B. Connolly * Unnamed (Grand Master in 2014 AD) Austrian Rite British Rite Bloody Nora lol.png|Bloody Nora Charles Lee.png|Charles Lee Christopher Gist.png|Christopher Gist Crawford Starrick.png|Crawford Starrick (Grand Master) David Brewster lol.jpg|David Brewster Edward Braddock.png|Edward Braddock George Monro.png|George Monro Haytham Kenway.png|Haytham E. Kenway Jack Weeks.png|Jack Weeks James Wardrop.png|James Wardrop John Elliotson lol.jpg|John Elliotson John Pitcairn.png|John Pitcairn Lucy Thorne.png|Lucy Thorne Reginald Birch.png|Reginald Birch (Grand Master) Simon Hathaway.png|Simon Hathaway (Inner Sanctum Member) Thaddeus Gift.png|Thaddeus Gift (Grand Master) Thomas Blackroot lol.png|Thomas Blackroot William Johnson.png|William Johnson * Ada Cobleigh * Alexander Burnes * Argus Bartlett * Aubrey Hague * Beatrice Gribble * Benjamin Church * Benjamin Pritchard * Benjamin Raffles * Big Pete * Brinley Ellsworth * Cavanagh * Charlie * Chester Swinebourne * Christopher Condent * Cletus Strain * Clyde Cobleigh * Crimson Rose * Darius Gift * Edgar Collicott * Edith Swinebourne * Emmett Scott * Eveline Dipper * Ferris * Francis Cotton * Francis Fletcher * Francis Hume * Frederick Weatherall * Harold Drake * Hattie Cadwallader * Henri Spencer, Esquire * Hilary Flint * James Brudenell, 7th Earl of Cardigan * James Wardrop * John, Duke of Bedford * John Harrison * Johnnie Boiler * Josephine Fletcher * Kent Jekyll * Lawrence Washington * Lilla Graves * Louis Blake * Malcolm Millner * Marchant * Margaret of York * Martin Church * May Carroll * Mrs Carroll * Myrtle Platt * Octavia Plumb * Pearl Attaway * Pearce * Perkin Warbeck * Peter Carroll * Peter Needham * Philip Twopenny * Phillip Beckinridge * Raphael Jekyll * Rexford Kaylock * Reynolds * Robert Waugh * Rose Bartlett * Rupert Ferris * Samuel Hargrave * Samuel Parris * Samuel Smith * Smith * Thomas Hickey * Tom Eccleston * Victor Lynch * Wallace Bone * Walter Lavelle * William Sleeman * William Stoughton * Wilson Byzantine Rite Ahmet.png|Ahmet (Grand Master) Cyril of Rhodes.png|Cyril of Rhodes Manuel Palaiologos.png|Manuel Palaiologos Odai Dunqas.png|Odai Dunqas Shahkulu.png|Shahkulu Vali cel Tradat.png|Vali cel Tradat (former Assassin) Vlad the Impaler.png|Vlad the Impaler * Aleksei Zima * Anacletos * Andreas Palaiologos * Cem * Damat Ali Pasha * Dulcamara * Eveline Guerra * Fabiola Cavazza * Georgios Kostas * Hasan Pasha * Isaac Comnenus * Kadir * Leandros * Lysistrata * Mirela Djuric * Oksana Razin * Samila Khadim * Scevola Spina * Seraffo Canadian Rite Melanie Lemay.png|Melanie Lemay * Journeyman * Victoria Bibeau * Violet da Costa Chilean Rite Chinese Rite Jing Lang.png|Jing Lang Question Mark.png|Sun Yat-sen (Grand Master) Zhang Yong.png|Zhang Yong * Coxworth * Geo Feng * Joffre * Ma Yongcheng * Qiu Ju * Soong Ching-ling * Stirling Fessenden (Grand Master) * Tatsumi * Wei Bin * Yu Dayong Colonial Rite Charles Lee.png|Charles Lee (Grand Master) Christopher Gist.png|Christopher Gist George Monro.png|George Monro Haytham Kenway.png|Haytham E. Kenway (Grand Master) Jack Weeks.png|Jack Weeks John Pitcairn.png|John Pitcairn Shay Cormac.png|Shay Patrick Cormac (former Assassin) William Johnson.png|William Johnson * Benjamin Church * Edmund Judge * Eleanor Mallow * Federico Perez * Gerhard von Stantten * George Dorrance * Gillian McCarthy * Johann de Kalb * Johann Rall * Jonathan Trumbull * Matthew Davenport * Nicholas Biddle * Thomas Hickey * Victor Wolcott Cult of Kosmos Alexios.png|Alexios Egyptian Rite * Leila German Rite * Erich Albert * Gero Kramer * Johann Joachim Winckelmann Indian Rite * Tjinder Dani Japanese Rite * Mochizuki Chiyome * Uesugi Kenshin Levantine Rite Abu'l Nuquod.png|Abu'l Nuquod Al Mualim.png|Al Mualim (former Assassin) Armand Bouchart.png|Armand Bouchart (Grand Master) Garnier de Naplouse.png|Garnier de Naplouse Question Mark.png|Gérard de Ridefort (Grand Master) Haras.png|Haras (former Assassin) Hugues de Payens.png|Hugues de Payens (Grand Master) Jamal.png|Jamal (former Assassin) Jubair al Hakim.png|Jubair al Hakim Majd Addin.png|Majd Addin Masun.png|Masun (former Assassin ally) Question Mark.png|Philippe du Plessis (Grand Master) Robert de Sable.png|Robert de Sablé (Grand Master) Sibrand.png|Sibrand Talal.png|Talal Tamir.png|Tamir William of Montferrat.png|William of Montferrat * Armand Bouchart's Agent * Basilisk (de facto leader) * Basilisk's Champion * Fredrick * Isaac Comnenus * Master of the Tower * Master of the Tower's Student * Osman * Roland Napule * Shahar * Shalim Libyan Rite Louisiana Rite * Antonio de Ulloa * Diego Vazquez * George Davison * Madeleine de L'Isle * Rafael Joaquin de Ferrer Mexican Rite * Álvaro Gramática (Inner Sanctum Member) * Garcia-Lopez * Ortega * Unnamed (Grand Master in 2014 AD) Mongolian Rite * Asutai * Bayan * Mongke Khan Order of the Ancients Berenike.png|Berenike Eudoros.png|Eudoros Julius Caesar.png|Gaius Julius Caesar Khaliset.png|Khaliset Lucius Septimius.png|Lucius Septimius Medunamun.png|Medunamun Question Mark.png|Smenkhkare Parisian Rite Aloys la Touche.png|Aloys la Touche Arpinon lol.png|Arpinon Elise de la Serre.png|Élise de la Serre Francois de la Serre.png|François de la Serre (Grand Master) Francois-Thomas Germain.png|François-Thomas Germain (Grand Master) Hugues de Payens.png|Hugues de Payens (Grand Master) Jacques de Molay.png|Jacques Bernard de Molay (Grand Master) Roi des Thunes.png|Le Roi des Thunes Maximilien de Robespierre.png|Maximilien Robespierre * Bernard de Clairvaux * Charles Gabriel Sivert * Chretien Lafreniere * Comte de Choisy * Crimson Rose * Denis Molinier * Duchesneau * Flavigny * Frederic Rouille * Geoffroi de Charney * Geoffroy de Charny * Georges de la Tremoille * Jacques de Molay's Advisor * Jean Burnel * Jean d'Estivet * Jean Gilbert * Jean-Jacques Calvert * John of Luxembourg * John II of Alencon * Julie de la Serre * Le Fanu * Louis-Michel le Peletier * Magdelaine Levesque * Marcourt * Marie Levesque * Marquis de Kilmister * Marquis de Pimodan * Marquis de Simonon * Payen * Philip III of Burgundy * Pierre Cauchon * The Viper Portuguese Rite * Duarte Jorge Correia Pinto * Francisco * Lourenco de Noronha * Manuel Pinto da Fonseca Roman Rite Auguste Oberlin.png|Auguste Oberlin Bernardo Baroncelli.png|Bernardo Baroncelli Carlo Grimaldi.png|Carlo Grimaldi Cesare Borgia.png|Cesare Borgia (Grand Master) Emilio Barbarigo.png|Emilio Barbarigo Francesco de' Pazzi.png|Francesco de' Pazzi Gaspar de la Croix.png|Gaspar de la Croix Il Carnefice.png|Il Carnefice Juan Borgia the Elder.png|Juan Borgia the Elder Lucrezia Borgia.png|Lucrezia Borgia Malfatto.png|Malfatto Marco Barbarigo.png|Marco Barbarigo Octavian de Valois.png|Octavian de Valois Ristoro.png|Ristoro Rodrigo Borgia.png|Rodrigo Borgia (Grand Master) Silvestro Sabbatini.png|Silvestro Sabbatini Silvio Barbarigo.png|Silvio Barbarigo Stefano da Bagnone.png|Stefano da Bagnone Uberto Alberti.png|Uberto Alberti Vieri de' Pazzi.png|Vieri de' Pazzi * Antonio Maffei * Baltasar de Silva * Caha * Cahin * Carlo Visconti * Charles de la Motte * Checco Orsi * Dei Petrucci * Donato Mancini * Faustina Collari * Fiora Cavazza * Francesco Salviati * Gerolamo Olgiati * Giovanni Andrea Lampugnani * Girolamo Riario * Il Lupo * Ilario Lombardi * Jacopo de' Pazzi * Juan Borgia the Younger * Lanz * Lia de Russo * Ludovico Orsi * Matteo Favero * Micheletto Corella * Pietro de Galencia * Rocco Tiepolo * Sirus Favero * Teodor Viscardi * Verulo Gallo * Vittorio Russian Rite * Dolinsky * Grigori Rasputin * Yakov Yurovsky * Yuri Dolinsky * Yuri Petrovich Figatner Spanish Rite * Alonso Fernandez de Heredia * Gustavo Ramirez * Ojeda * Ramirez * Tomas de Torquemada Swedish Rite Tunisian Rite Unknown Rite Agneta Reider lol.jpg|Agneta Reider (Inner Sanctum Member) Alan Rikkin.png|Alan Rikkin (Grand Master, Inner Sanctum Member and Guardian) Alfred Stearns lol.png|Alfred Stearns (Inner Sanctum Member) David Kilkerman.png|David Kilkerman (Inner Sanctum Member) Ellen Kaye lol.png|Ellen Kaye (Council of Elders Member) Isabelle Ardant lol.png|Isabelle Ardant (Inner Sanctum Member) Juhani Otso Berg.png|Juhani Otso Berg (Inner Sanctum Member and Black Cross) Sofia Rikkin.png|Sofia Rikkin * 2 Unnamed (Guardians in 2014 AD) * 4 Unnamed (Council of Elders Members in 2016 AD) * Laetitia England (Inner Sanctum Member) * Mitsuko Nakamura (Inner Sanctum Member) * Otto Schmidt (Inner Sanctum Member) * Unnamed (General of the Cross in 2014 AD) West Indies Rite Duncan Walpole.png|Duncan Walpole (former Assassin) Jing Lang.png|Jing Lang Laureano de Torres.png|Laureano de Torres y Ayala (Grand Master) * Alejandro Ortega de Marquez * Alphonse de Marigot * Barnes * Benjamin Hornigold * Charlie Oliver * Christopher Condent * Cuali * Felicia Moreno * Francis Hume * Hilary Flint * John Cockram * Josiah Burgess * Julien du Casse * Kenneth Abraham * Lucia Marquez * Mancomb Seepgood * Renardo Aguilar * Sylvia Seabrooke * Unnamed (Grand Master in 2014 AD) * Vargas * Woodes Rogers Allies American Rite * Antonin Scalia * Condoleezza Rice * Dick Cheney * Donald Evans * Donald Rumsfield * Franklin D. Roosevelt * George W. Bush * Gerald Ford * Grace Collins * Henry Kissinger * John Wilkes Booth * Lee Harvey Oswald * Paul Wolfowitz * Richard Nixon * William Greer British Rite * Benjamin Franklin (as a puppet) * George II of Great Britain * Jim Holden * John, King of England * Julian * Lambert Simnel * Margaret Thatchet * Mary I of England * Maxwell Roth * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Tom Cobleigh * Tom Smith * Winston Churchill Byzantine Rite * Blaise Legros * Tarik Barleti * Theodorus Komnenos Canadian Rite * Olivier Garneau * Unnamed Helix Research Analyst Chilean Rite * Augusto Pinochet Chinese Rite * Altan Khan * Jiajing Emperor * Liu Jin * Mao Zedong * Qin Shi Huang * Yan Song * Yongle Emperor Colonial Rite * Benjamin Franklin (as a puppet) * David Borgen * Hugh Jackson * James Cook * John Boyd * Kanen'tó:kon * Kaniehtí:io (unwittingly) * Ratonhnhaké:ton (Assassin) * "Twitch" Egyptian Rite * Bachir Al-Djallil * Hasdin Al-Bellal German Rite * Adolf Hitler * Josef Mengele * Nikola Tesla (unwillingly) Greek Rite * Alexander the Great Levantine Rite * Abbas Sofian (as a puppet) * Conrad of Montferrat * Dark Oracle * Demetris * Emin * Guy of Lusignan * Moloch * Philip II of France * Richard I of England * Saladin * Telemachos Louisiana Rite * Baptiste * Carlos Dominguez * Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie Mexican Rite * Arturo Viera * Whittaker Order of the Ancients * Cleopatra (as a puppet) * Ptolemy XIII (as a puppet) Parisian Rite * Jacques Roux * Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie * Louis XII of France * Pacon * Perrault Portuguese Rite * Manuel I of Portugal * Pedro Alvares Cabral * Vasco da Gama Roman Rite * Agostino Barbarigo (as a puppet) * Bruno * Dante Moro * Demetrio il Silente * Gaspar Martinez * Georges d'Amboise * Isabella I of Castille * Juan de Marillo * Louis XII of France * Manuel I of Portugal * Paganino * Pedro Alvares Cabral * Pedro Llorente * Sixtus IV * Vasco da Gama Russian Rite * Alexander II of Russia * Alexander III of Russia * Boris Yeltsin * Leon Trotsky * Ivan IV of Russia * Ivan Ivanovich of Russia * Joseph Stalin * Vladimir Putin * Yakov Sverdlov Spanish Rite * Cygnet * Gaspar Martinez * Isabella I of Castille * Juan de Marillo * McGowan * Muhammad XII of Grenada * Pedro Llorente Tunisian Rite * Muhammad IV West Indies Rite * Antonio Rueda * Arispe * El Tiburon * Francisco Cajigal de la Vega * Laurens Prins Enemies * Assassin Brotherhood * Instruments of the First Will Category:Groups Category:Templar Order